Falling
by Philomena Kuroi
Summary: After Sonic falls in battle everything changes on Mobius. Better then it sounds. R&R Please
1. Prologue

Hey guys!!! Ok, this is my first Sonic fic, so please don't flame.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the Characters.  I thought you might like to know.

***************************

One crack and the glass will shatter,

One drop and the rain will fall.

If one ripple spreads it will soon be joined by many more.

Who wins a game?  Depends on the players.

Who wins a war?  Depends on the team.

****************************

Review, please. ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Sozza, my prologue may have seemed a little random, but it does have something to do with the fic.

Disclaimer (Again): I don't own Sonic

***************************

A lone shadowy figure ran through the now dark Knothole.  Occasionally a rumble of thunder would be heard above and the figure would wince and run faster.  He was heading in the direction of the great hall.  They stopped when they got to the door; the figure quickly opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him.  He was greeted by the sound of music and talking, he walked deeper into the hall towards a certain blue hedgehog (guess who!).

"Sonic?" He asked tugging on Sonics arm.  Sonic turned around to look at what had caught his attention.

"Hey little bro'.  I thought you were in bed." He said picking Tails up.

"I got scared." Tails replied timidly.

"Ok, you can stay up till the storm clears," Sonic sighed

"Thanks Sonic," Tails said grinning widely.

"Huh, I LOVE this song!" Sally said jumping up in surprise

"Wanna dance?" Sonic asked.  He held out his hand, she took it and he led her to the dance floor.

Sally rested her head on Sonics shoulder as the danced,

"This was a great idea Sal.  Having a party to boost moral." Sonic said smiling,

"I know, I'm surprised on how well it worked out.  Nothings gone wrong so fa-" As if on queue a laser blasted through the wall drawing all presents attention.  Screams resounded around the hall as several massive robots marched into the Knothole and started firing their lasers.

"Buttnik must have discovered the Knothole!" Sonic shouted avoiding another laser's blast.  He jumped up and did a homing attack on the robot without even leaving a scratch.

"Man, these things can sure take a beating," Sonic said before trying another homing attack.

"Tails, I need you to fly up there and try to find a weakness," Sally said as she dodged a piece of flying rock.  Tails flew up and circled the robot looking for a weakness.  It launched another batch of missiles at the Freedom Fighters.

"That's it!" Tails shouted, "When they open the hatches to fire missiles, attack the inside of the hatches!"  Sonic nodded and went for an attack, flames burst out of the robot and Sonic went for a final attack, destroying the robot instantly.  The Freedom Fighters managed to destroy two more robots this way, but after a while of waiting and dodging Sally realised that they had stopped firing missiles and had figured out that they knew their weakness.

"Tails," She called "Look for another weakness!"  Tails flew up and circled the robots, suddenly out of nowhere a laser came down and hit Tails' namesakes sending him hurtling to the ground.  The robot then proceeded to pummel Tails who was too scared to move.  Sonic saw this and raced to the robot and performed several homing attacks on it to try and distract it from his buddy.  The robot eventually got annoyed by this and left Tails to chase after Sonic who was running deep into the forest.  Sally ran over and picked up Tails.

"They're too strong, RETREAT.  Get everyone to the caves!" She shouted  heading to the caves as well.  Once everyone was out of the Knothole Sally called a role to check who was there and who was not.  She called out their names one by one, many had been lost to Robotnik.  She sighed and continued

"Sandra?"

"He-ere." A shaky, sobbing voice replied, she'd lost her husband.

"Sid?"

"Here."

"Sonic?"  No reply

"Sonic?" She asked again, more anxious this time.  Still no reply.

"Sonic?" Silence "No, please no." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.  Knuckles, who had joined the battle half way through, stood up.

"We gotta go find him!"  With that he stormed out the room.  Sally stifled back tears

"Carrying on.  Rosie?"

About five minutes later the register was finished and she assigned everyone to dorms in which they would sleep until it was seen safe to come out.  Sally was in a dorm with Bunnie, Knuckles, Rotor, Antoine and Tails.  Usually she would have been with Sonic but this time...he wasn't there.  Sally sat on her bed with Bunnie sobbing into her pillow.

"There, there Sally-girl, Ah'm sure Knux will find Sugah-hog.  Don't ya worry." Bunnie said as she hugged Sally.  They heard the door of the room swing open and Knuckles walked in, drenched in rain.  Sally and Bunnie looked up hopefully.  Knuckles looked down and shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

******************************

What a happy note to end on, huh?  Don't ya worry it will get better.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I love ya!

Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own Sonic or any of the characters involved.

************************

"I'm sorry."  Knuckles held up Sonic's back pack, which was burnt and pretty much trashed.  Sally fought to hold back tears,

"No, Sonic," She whispered, a small trickle of tears running down her cheek.  Bunnie bit her lip as she to tried to stop herself from crying.  Everyone else present in the room looked solemn, silence took the room, as no one knew what to say.  All of a sudden Knuckles slammed his fist against the wall, leaving two deep marks as he left the room.  This caused Sally to slip out of her solemn trance and break down in the tears she had been trying to hold back.  Bunnie put her arm round her friend and gently hugged her,

"Oh, Sally-girl.  Ah know how ya feel, ah-ah..." She trailed off still not knowing what to say.

"Why did it have to be him? There was so much I..." another wave of tears broke off the end of her sentence as her words became un-audible.

Sally finally managed to cry herself to sleep, but kept waking up as she thought about Sonic.  She woke up again and looked at the clock, 3:00 AM.  She got up, still teary eyed, and headed out the room to get a glass of milk.  As she walked along the corridor she went past the infirmary, where Tails was.  She walked in and sat beside Tails' bed.  The young kitsune slowly opened his eyes,

"Aunt Sally?" He asked seeing the pained expression on her face.  She looked down at him and another tear ran down her cheek

"Aunt Sally, what's wrong?  Where's Sonic?" He asked his eyes becoming wider.  Sally sighed heavily,

"Sonic's, Sonic well he's..." She trailed off, seeing that Tails understood.

"No, no.  Sonic can't be gone, please no.  Not Sonic, I need him." Tails cried his voice trembling.  Tails clenched his fists together as more and more tears streamed down his face, soaking the white fur.  He looked up at Sally,

"Why him?" Was all he could get out before falling unconscious again.  Sally rested his head on the pillow and got up to head to the door, a shadowy figure was standing there.

"Didn't take it too well, huh?" He asked, clearly trying to stop himself from crying.

"No." Sally looked up at the red echidna and sighed.  "Why Knuckles, why?"  He hugged her and stroked her hair softly,

"Sally, I, I don't know what to say to make things right, there's nothing I can say, I...I'm so, so sorry." He said with pure sincerity in his now soft voice.

"Thank you Knuckles, thank you." They walked slowly along the corridor back to the dorm.  Once they got there, Knuckles looked at Sally,

"Try and get some sleep, we'll have a busy day tomorrow." He said, his voice cracking again as he tried not to cry.

"Ok, goodnight Knu-Knuckles." She gulped down tears and they both quickly walked to their beds and fell asleep as fast as they could, for that was the only time they could find peace away from the harsh truth that awaited them in the morning, Sonic was gone.           


	4. Chapter 3

Hey peeps, thanks 4 da reviews.

Disclaimer: You know what?  I _still _don't own Sonic.

***************************

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sally hit her alarm clock, turning the annoying high pitched beeping off, she slowly got out of bed, got washed and went to breakfast.  The dining hall was silent apart from the occasional sigh or shuffling of chairs.  No one uttered a word; they were all in a state of mourning, for their home, for their loved ones, for their beloved hero.  After the long tense breakfast, Sally went back to her dorm.  When she entered she found Antoine sitting on his bed talking with Bunnie.  Sally smiled sadly as they saw her enter.  Bunnie climbed off the bed and walked over the wooden floor to Sally,

"Sally-girl, me and 'toine think we should go and scout outside, you know see if the bots are gone and if there...are any survivors." She quietened down as she said the last part and suddenly found the floorboards very interesting.  Sally nodded,

"Ok, but be careful and please, come back in one piece." Sally said, her eyes filling with tears as she thought of Sonic's fate.  Bunnie nodded and beckoned for Antoine to follow, as they walked out the room Antoine whispered in Sally's ear,

"It will be alright, my princezz." Sally smiled slightly and walked over to her bed.  'It will be alright, it will be alright, it will be-'

"Oh who am I kidding?" She sobbed, burying her face in the soft cream pillow on her bed.  "Without Sonic, the war will be lost.  Mobius needs Sonic, Tails needs Sonic, _I_ need Sonic!" She clenched her fists together tightly, 'No!' She thought. 'I have to be strong! I can't give up, not now.  Sonic wouldn't want me to; he would want me to keep fighting, to be strong!  I'll do this for him!'  She got up and strode out the room.

Knuckles walked aimlessly around the long, dark corridors.  He sighed, since when had his life turned so upside-down, he was supposed to be guarding the master emerald, but he ended up here, mourning his rival!  Well technically, he was still guarding the master emerald; he had just moved it here.  He sighed again.  Why did he feel utter sadness and emptiness without Sonic, he wasn't ever particularly that greater friend, they were always fighting, and arguing, and competing, and yet he felt empty without him.  Of course he was going to feel sadness, but this?  He snapped out of his train of thought and looked at where he was, he was standing outside the infirmary that he had been at last night.  He silently opened the door and crept in.  He walked over to Tails' bed and sat down beside it.  Tails looked up at Knuckles for a few seconds, before lowering his head to look at the plain, white bed sheets again.

"Tails..." Knuckles whispered sympathetically.  Tails turned away, to stop Knuckles from seeing the tears that were now pouring down his cheeks.  After a while Tails turned back to face Knuckles, he stared at him for a while before hugging him tightly.

"Knuckles." He whispered, burying his face in Knuckles' chest.

"It's ok, I'm here kid." Knuckles said stroking the young kitsune's head softly.  "Things will turn out ok, don't worry."  Tails looked up at Knuckles,

"How?  Sonics gone, I need him!" Tails cried.  Knuckles felt sorry for the fox; he had been through so much, and now this?  'Poor kid,' Knuckles thought 'this isn't fair, he shouldn't have to suffer this.'  Knuckles noticed that Tails was now curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, shaking uncontrollably.  Knuckles crawled over to where the fox cub was trembling on the bed and picked him up.  Knuckles forgot the time as he sat on the bed, gently rocking Tails in his arms.

Sally sighed exasperated as she walked down the corridor.  'Two other freedom fighter groups, only TWO!' she thought.  The main problem was, that she didn't know whether they had just lost contact, or if they had suffered the same fate as the Knothole.  Trouble plagued her mind as she journeyed to her dorm.  As she walked, she passed the infirmary and looked in.  She smiled slightly at the sight she saw, Knuckles was asleep with Tails, also asleep, in his arms.  She decided against waking them and continued on her way. When she got to her dorm, she opened the large wooden door and walked in.  She found Rotor sitting on his bed typing frantically at a laptop.

"Argh!  I can't figure it out, those robots were just like SWAT bots with a few extra weapons, but it was like they adapted to their battle situation."  He said reviewing the data on his screen over and over.

"Rotor," Sally said, breaking his trance "Rotor, have you seen Bunnie?"

"No, sorry Sally.  I've been here most of the day." He replied, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, well tell me if you do." She said before walking out the room again, leaving Rotor to his work.  She continued to attempt to contact other freedom fighter groups as night fell into place.

**************************

Hope you liked, please review.   


	5. Chapter 4

Hey peeps, thanks for the reviews.

I had a great day, if you live in England you may know that it SNOWED!!!  Sozza I had great day, anyway, I don't own Sonic or anything related.

Now, on with the fic.

************************

Sally awoke to the sound of loud knocks on the door.  She blinked her eyes, adjusting to the light, as she walked over to it and pulled it open.  She looked around but saw nothing.  With a confused look on her face, she went to close the door, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.  A letter.  She picked it up and looked at it, it was written on a white/brown piece of square paper and in motor oil, the writing was jagged and uneven.  She frowned and began to read,

_Dear Sal,_

            I'm sorry that I could not give this to you in person, but I only had a few seconds to drop this off.  One day I will return, please hold on till then.  Don't lose the war, keep the team and most importantly don't give up.  Remember what you once told me, remember that no matter what happens and no matter who is lost, you can never give up the fight.  Take care of everyone until I return, especially Ta-

She tried to make out the rest of the writing, but it was too smudged to read.  She began to fold it when she noticed something on the back.  She quickly turned it over and stared at the sight on the page.  It was a picture of a waterfall leading into a glistening, blue lake, of green, fresh, undisturbed hills and a clear blue sky, with the bright sun shining down on the water below.  She recognized it immediately; Sonic always carried it with him in his shoe.  It was a picture Tails once drew him, a picture of what Tails thought peace would look like from what Sonic had told him.  Her frown quickly turned to a smile as she realised what this meant.  Sonic was alive!  She ran out the room and down the hall to the infirmary.  She burst in the door, waking up Tails and Knuckles who were still asleep on the bed.  Knuckles was about to say something when a piece of paper was shoved in his face,

"Wha-what's up Sally?"  He asked jumping back in surprise at her good mood.

"Read it, then look at the back." She commanded almost jumping for joy.  Knuckles and Tails read it through then turned to the back.  The first smile Tails had made for days crossed his features,

"He-he's alive?" Sally nodded.  He looked up at Knuckles, who didn't seem to believe his eyes.

"He's alive!" He hugged Tails tightly and picked him up.  Sally frowned again and picked up the letter again.

"Hmm, but where is he.  He said that he would come back one day, but where from?"  Knuckles nodded, catching on,

"Yeah, why did he have such a short time to drop the letter off?"  Tails hugged closer to Knuckles as a cold wind blew throughout the caves,

"Maybe he's stuck somewhere." He said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe." Sally said bewildered, "I say we wait for a week before we look into this, I mean, he did say he would come back."  The other two in the room nodded.

            And so they waited for a week, and another week, and another week until a month had past and still nothing.  Sally was beginning to get worried, a few weeks ago she had sent a scout group to try and find Bunnie and Antoine, but they had not returned.  So she sent another group, this time bigger, still they had not returned.  She sat in her dorm after another failed attempt at contacting someone else.  She sighed and picked up the letter,

"Sonic, where are you?" She asked to no one.  "Why haven't you come yet, we need you.  You're our only hope, please come back soon."  Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks, dripping onto the already smudged writing.  She lay back and thought of happier times, when she and Sonic used to play together in the woods, when peace had settled throughout the land, even when Robotnik had been easy to beat, at least then he was there, at least then- She was snapped back to reality as she heard the door squeak open.  She sat up and looked at Knuckles as he entered with a sad depressed look on his face.  He waved hello to her before climbing onto his on bed.  Knuckles hated it, they were supposed to win the war, not be forced underground by machines.

"How did this happen?" He asked sighing.

"How did what happen?"

"How did we get beaten by a bunch of metal gears and electronic wires?  We're organic, we shouldn't be forced to hided underground, losing more people everyday, by something created by a giant talking egg!  And another thing we-" He stopped his rant as he heard something move in the shadows, he turned his head to look at them and jumped of his bed, fists drawn.

"Who's out there?" He demanded as he glared at the figure.  Knuckles prepared to fight as he saw them step forward.  Instead he dropped his arms to his sides and gaped.  Sally gasped as she saw what Knuckles saw, it was him, it was Sonic.

***********************

So what did you think, please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps, how are you?  Thanks so much 4 reviewing, you really made my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anyone related, savvy?

***************************

The blue hedgehog smiled at the expressions on his friends' faces.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Sally snapped out of her daze and ran forward and hugged him.  Knuckles smiled as he realised that it really was him,

"Hn.  Took you long enough." He smirked as Sonic hugged him.  As they broke the hug, Knuckles said

"I'm gonna go get Tails." He ran out the room at top speed.  Sally smiled up at Sonic and hugged him once more,

"So it was you who wrote the letter.  But, what happened?  We all thought you were dead." She said a confused look plastered on her face.  He smiled back down at her,

"Sal, can I tell ya later, once everyone's here?  I don't really wanna tell it over and over again, I'm too tired." He said putting his arm round her.

"Ok, Sonic.  But there is something I wanted to tell you, I-" She was cut off when a red blur sped into the room.  They both turned their attention to the echidna standing opposite them with worry etched into his face.

"What's wrong Knux?" Sonic asked stepping forward,

"Tails, he-he's gone.  He left this note." Knuckles said handing Sonic a note.

He and Sally began reading it.

_Dear Sally and Knuckles,_

_            I am sorry that I could not tell you this in person, but you would try and stop me, or come with me.  But this is something I must do, and must do alone.  I am going to Robotropolis to fight Robotnik one last time, I will either defeat him and avenge Sonic's death, or I will fall in battle as Sonic did and I will be able to see him again.  I'm sorry Aunt Sally; please don't cry if I don't return, but don't forget me either.  I must hurry before the next patrol comes.  I'm sorry Sally, Knuckles_

_            Goodbye_

                        Tails 

Their expressions turned to ones of horror as they read this.  Sonic looked at Sally,

"I gotta go get him!" He said before kissing her and racing out the room.  She watched him go, a tear rolling down her cheek,

"Please come back safely Sonic, I don't think I can stand to lose you again." She blinked away a tear, "Sonic."  Knuckles walked up and solemnly put an arm round Sally,

"They'll be ok Sal, don't worry."  She hugged him tightly,

"I hope you're right."

Tails smashed through any kind of bot that got in his way as he ran into Robotnik's control room.  As he approached the door, it opened up for him, Robotnik was expecting him.  He marched up to the gloating man and sent him a glare that no one would have thought Tails could do.  Robotnik smirked at him,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic's little buddy, Tails.  Come to avenge your friend no doubt." He sneered.  Tails held back a tear,

"You got that right Eggman, now cut the crap and fight me!" He shouted fighting back a wave of tears.  "Sonic was my best friend, I'll never forgive you for what you've done."  He leapt forward towards Robotnik but found two SWATbots in front of him.  He quickly smashed through these and when he landed he found Robotnik was in a massive robot ready to attack.

"This is the Egg Destroyer and it was designed to defeat you and Knuckles, my only two major threats and Sonic's best friends."  Tails glared up at the machine.  It had eight strong thick metal legs, each lined with spikes, along with that, it had four what looked like arms, two hands holding swords and two laser blasters, it also had two tentacles, a head where Robotnik sat and three missile hatches, each containing nine missiles.  Robotnik smiled evilly as he fired his first batch of missiles at Tails, signalling the start of the fight.  Tails dodged all of these and flew up to attack it's head, but got quickly swatted down by a tentacle.  He rose to his feet and dodged several blasts from the lasers, once this was done Robotnik had to recharge his lasers, this gave an opening for Tails' attack.  He jumped up and performed a homing attack on the head sending it stuttering backwards.  After this, Robotnik got angry and started attempting to crush the young fox under the feet.  Tails dodged these until he thought they were finished, suddenly a giant foot came down on top of him.  Robotnik marvelled at his creation as Tails screamed out in pain.  As he removed the foot he found a very bloody and beaten Tails lying underneath it.  He gawked as Tails pulled himself up slowly,

"Well, I guess that wasn't good enough.  This time I'll make no mistakes." He said firing another batch of missiles.

"I won't give up Eggman, no matter what you do to me." He said as he dodged each attack.  Robotnik growled,

"I'LL GET YOU FOX!!!" He screamed launching an array of attacks with his swords at him.  One of the swipes caught his leg and he fell to the ground.  He looked up and saw the robot right above him and struggled to get up, but it was no use.  

"I'm sorry Sonic, I tried."  He whispered as the world went black.

Trees whizzed past as he ran at top speed through the great forest.  'Why would Tails do this?' He thought, 'Poor kid, this is all my fault.'  He speeded up as he raced into Robotropolis.  He zipped around in search for Tails, smashing through any offending bots.  He looked up as he heard a scream of pain coming from above him,

"Tails?" As he looked up, he saw Robotnik and Tails battling it out; of course Robotnik had the advantage, being in a giant robot and all.

"TAILS!!!" He screamed as he ran as fast as he could to the room they were in.  Once he arrived in the room, he found Tails lying on the floor unconscious and Robotnik laughing as he prepared to fire a final shot that would end the kits life.  Sonic couldn't fail now.  He had to be quick, but not so that he shocked Robotnik too much, causing him to fire at Tails anyway.  He swiftly crept up as close as he could get to the gun that was pointed at his friend and prepared to jump.  He had to get this absolutely right, no mistakes this time, no second chance.  Just as Robotnik stopped laughing signally that the final blow would come soon, Sonic jumped up and used a homing attack on the end of the laser, causing the shot to be fired off in another direction.  Robotnik looked down to find the offender and couldn't believe his eyes,

"S-Sonic?  How did you escape and more importantly survive?" He asked in complete shock.

"No time for chat Eggman, let's just finish this here and now!" He shouted back up.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter _how_, all that matters is that I defeat you once and for all right NOW!" He screamed as he launched another batch of missiles immediately followed by several laser shots.  Sonic picked up Tails and dodged each of the attacks and just as Robotnik was beginning to recharge, he put down Tails and performed as many homing attacks as he could on the machine causing it to set of fire.  He ran at top speed out of the door picking up Tails on his way.  He raced to the sanctuary of the great forest as the machine began to explode.  As he reached the edge of the city, he sped up his pace, shards of metal whizzing by his head.  He didn't stop running until he was reasonably deep into the forest when he had to catch his breath.

He sat down on a nearby tree root and cradled Tails in his arms.

"Tails, buddy?  Can you hear me?" He asked hugging Tails close to him.  The young kitsune's eyes slowly opened and he looked weakly up at Sonic,

"S-Sonic?" He whispered.  Sonic looked down at him, wiping away tears. "Sonic, please don't leave me again."  Tails closed his eyes as Sonic hugged him,

"Don't worry buddy.  I won't leave you alone I'm here.  I'm sorry Tails, this is my fault." He said stroking Tails' head.  Tails opened his eyes and looked up at his hero,

"Sonic." He whispered weakly before blacking out again.  Sonic wiped away some unshed tears and stood up.

"Don't worry Tails, you're gonna be ok.  Just hold on." He said as he sped off back to the caves.  As he arrived he found Sally, Bunnie, Knuckles and Antoine waiting for him by the entrance, worry plastered on their faces.  As he came into view Sally ran up to him,

"Sonic, what happened? Is Tails ok?" She asked as he came to a halt.  He looked down at Tails; she followed his gaze and gasped,

"We gotta get him inside, quick!" She shouted taking him from Sonic and handing him to Knuckles, who immediately rushed inside to the infirmary closely followed by Antoine.  Sally looked up at Sonic and hugged him tightly,

"Do you think he'll be ok?" She asked him anxiously.

"I hope so Sal, I hope so." He replied and headed for the caves with Sally and Bunnie in tow.

"Sugah hog, tell us what happened." Bunnie said and Sally nodded.  Sonic shook his head and sighed,

"Well, ok.  After the robot chased me into the forest, I saw a zone portal.  I walked toward it, but had no intension of going in, but all of a sudden it sucked me in and-" He was cut off when Bunnie exclaimed,

"That same thing happened to me and 'toin, we were lookin' for ya, when all of a sudden we were sucked inta a zone.  We managed ta escape when you did and arrived back here just before you."  Sonic nodded, 

"Something tells me this was all Buttnik's doing." He said as they neared the infirmary.  Once they arrived, they found Antoine sitting down outside and Knuckles leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"We can't go in yet." He stated in a clear attempt to hide his worry.  Sally sighed sadly and sat down against the wall.  Bunnie walked over and took a seat next to Antoine.  Sonic bit his lip and began pacing around the corridor.

"C'mon, c'mon, what's taking so long?" Sonic muttered to himself as he walked up and down the dark corridor.  Sally walked up to him and held onto his arm to stop him from pacing,

"He'll be ok Sonic, don't worry." She pulled him into a hug.  Sonic sighed,

"How do we know?" He asked anxiously.

"If you don't trust me, then trust this." She pulled him into a deep kiss which he didn't waste any time in returning.  As they broke they found everyone present staring at them.

"Um, I will go now and leave you two alone." Antoine said standing up,

"Ah'll join ya 'toine."  Bunnie ran after him and they walked away down the hall together.  Knuckles closed his eyes in disgust,

"Sheesh, get a room will ya?" He said causing them to laugh nervously.  The sound of the door swinging open broke the tense situation,

"You come and see him now." Said Bookshire as he walked out of the infirmary.  Sonic rushed in and sat down on Tails' bed.  Sally followed and sat down on a chair close to the bed and Knuckles leant against a wall with his arms crossed.  Sonic began stroking the kits fur gently,

"I'm so sorry buddy, this is all my fault.  If I had just bin' a bit faster." He wiped a hot tear from his cheek and nuzzled to fox cub.  "Tails." He whispered hugging his friend.  Tails slowly and weakly opened his eyes,

"S-Sonic?" He said in a faint voice.  Sonic smiled sadly down at his friend,

"Don't worry lil' buddy, I'm here."

"Sonic.  Tell me what peace looks like again." He looked up at his hero with hopeful, half open eyes.

"What?  You should rest."  Tails looked down at the covers then back up at Sonic,

"Please Sonic, I'll rest after that." He said.  Sonic smiled slightly,

"Well, ok."  He cradled Tails in his arms.  "When there's peace, all the hills are covered in green grass and none of the water in the lakes is polluted.  And when you want to go and play outside, you don't have to worry about being found by 'Buttnik or any robots attacking you.  And you can play all day long, and no one will attack you or have to go off on missions."  Sally looked upon the scene smiling sadly and Knuckles had to close his eyes to block tears from coming out, he remembered peace, but he never played in green fields, he had to guard the emerald.  But if Robotnik had exploded with his robot, he wouldn't have to worry, he could live how he wanted and not be bound by his birthright as he always had been.

Sonic looked down at the now sleeping fox and smiled,

"Good night bro." He whispered kissing Tails on the forehead and heading out the room.  He stopped and let Knuckles past him as he waited for Sally to kiss Tails good night.  He put his arm round Sally as they walked away.  Half way down the hall they stopped.

"You know Sal," Sonic said turning to her, "We never did finish that dance." He smiled up at him and kissed him,

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog." She said as they finished their dance.

THE END

******************************

CORNY!!!  Anyway, what did you think?  My first Sonic fic.  Do you think I should write a sequel?  As always please review.  ^-~   


End file.
